


Haunted

by EtherealNyx



Series: Uh Oh! Sorcery Fight! [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Light Angst, No Romance, Pokemon, by canon-typical violence i mean jjk canon typical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealNyx/pseuds/EtherealNyx
Summary: There was a girl. There was people. And then there was Yuuta.In which Yuuta's friend dies, another friend is made, and working out is not optional.
Relationships: Okkotsu Yuuta & Orimoto Rika, Okkotsu Yuuta & Zenin Maki
Series: Uh Oh! Sorcery Fight! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965136
Kudos: 7





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be Toge x Yuuta and I still have hcs and plans for that but for right now this is just Yuuta for the most part. Maki's there too :>
> 
> Don't want to spoil anything so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

On that sticky summer day, the road was busy. Until it wasn’t.

There was a girl. Moments before, she had promised something to the only person who ever truly loved her, but all of that was over now. There was a girl, her head crushed, her blood spilling across the road. In death, she looked very much like a girl who had just gotten her head crushed by a car.

There were people. Adults, really, but who was keeping score? Some tried to keep their pets from investigating the girl’s body. Others whispered among themselves, like raising their voice would break the horrible spell cast upon them.

And then there was Yuuta.

He stared at the grisly sight before him, transfixed by grief. Seconds before, Rika had been alive. She had been  _ alive.  _ But no one could survive losing half their face in an instant, not even her. The realization made him well up with tears. They were supposed to stick together. He hadn’t known that he’d be seeing her bright smile for the very last time.

As he continued to cry, no one approached him. No one comforted him. The adults were still debating what to do with the corpse. Not the girl, not Rika, but the body. The only person paying him any attention was not a person at all.

“Ya?” The creature warbled. “Yama?”

Yuuta raised his head, even as the tears kept falling. “H-Huh?” He wiped at his face. “A Pokémon? … G-Go away.”

Undeterred by his rejection, it floated closer. He didn’t have the energy to push it away from his face. As if it sensed that, the Pokémon nuzzled his cheek. “Yama yama… Yama…”

Something occurred to him as he sat there. It wasn’t the sort of thought he would normally have, but this was a special circumstance. As the Pokémon continued to try and cheer him up, Yuuta squinted at the mask it was holding. Was that a dot by the mouth? Could it be…?

“R-Rika?” He put on a watery smile as he reached out for the Yamask. “You came back… W-We can still travel t-together…”

Though Yuuta didn’t know it yet, he had sealed his own destiny. Any Ghost type trainer worth their salt first had to become intimate with death.

* * *

  
  


“Can you slow down, Maki-san?!?” Yuuta cried out. 

  
  
“Can  _ you  _ keep up, Yuuta-san?” She shot back, looking smug as ever. “Even Rika’s faster than you!” Sure enough, his ace was keeping pace with his friend rather well.

“She’s a fast crawler though…” He huffed indignantly. “Cofagrigus have to be!” 

Maki laughed. “Excuses, excuses! Hurry up! You’ll never be fit with that attitude!”

  
  
Ever since he had accidentally admitted that he couldn’t run long distances, Maki had been pressuring him to work out. “As a future Gym Leader,” he remembered her saying, “it’s a disgrace that you’re not fit! We’ll have to do something about that.” Now he was stuck doing these mile runs with her. His muscles were  _ not  _ happy about it, but at least Rika seemed to enjoy them. 

“Okay,” Maki said as they neared their bags, “let’s take a break.”

“Finally…” He sighed, flopping into the grass. Rika dutifully crawled up to him, grunting with amusement. “What’s so funny, girl?” Yuuta tilted his head, knowing well that she was laughing at him the only way she knew how. “You’re so silly.”

“Cof.” Rika said in reply. A little smirk still remained on her golden face. By now, Yuuta knew she wasn’t his dead friend. In fact, he had known that for years, long before she evolved, but the name had stuck. She wouldn’t be herself if she wasn’t called Rika, and he felt sure that the real Rika wouldn’t mind. She had always loved Ghost types, back when she was alive.

Somehow, Maki drank water gracefully. “Are you going to call your other ‘mons out or not?” She asked once she had gotten enough.

“Nah.” Yuuta shook his head. “They’re too chaotic for our exercise sessions. Rika’s the best behaved out of all of them.” As much as he adored his Spiritomb, it wasn’t hard to forget that said Pokémon contained many evil spirits within it. As for Mimikyu… well, Mimikyu was a whole other story. 

“Fine by me.” Maki shrugged. “Is it hard? Raising Ghost types, I mean.”

Yuuta gently patted Rika’s side. “It can be. Depends on the species and the individual. Some of them died under awful circumstances, so it can be difficult to get them to trust you. I just do what I can on my end to make them happy. That part’s just like raising any Pokémon.”

“Yeah, but Ghosts can really curse you.” She sounded a tad bit worried. Even if she wasn’t, it was a nice thought to have.

“Sure they can.” Yuuta smiled at Rika. “But even that can be manageable. You just have to know what you’re doing. Back to it?”

Maki gave him a pointed look before shrugging. “Alright, okay. Back to the grind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this obsession with Pokémon AUs, it's crazy
> 
> anyway Yuuta's team is as follows!
> 
> 1\. Rika the Cofagrigus: Yuuta named her Rika as a Yamask because he thought she was Rika come back to life. Her mask looks similar to Rika's face, though obviously stylized in a Yamask mask sort of way. IS it Rika? He's concluded that she isn't, but who knows? He might be wrong. I chose a Cofagrigus because of the lore associated with the line and their habit of eating people they don't like.
> 
> 2\. Spiritomb: Not shown in this fic, his Spiritomb is incredibly ornery around anyone else but him. Chose this one because of being 108 evil spirits bound together.
> 
> 3\. Mimikyu: Not shown in this fic either, Mimikyu was chosen to embody Yuuta's ability to mimic complicated cursed techniques in Volume 0.
> 
> in this, Rika's promise with Yuuta was to travel together on their Pokémon journey. I haven't thought of a Pokémon for Maki yet! Open to suggestions :> otherwise that's all for now feel free to talk to me about Pokémon and other things at @etherealnyx
> 
> byeee


End file.
